RWF: Revolutianary wrestlinf federation
by loseroflockers
Summary: RWF the world wide wrestling show all about the best action, RWF prides on hardcore and technical wrestling[Apps are closed for the moment]
1. Chapter 1

**RWF: Revolutionary wrestling Federation**

PPVs:

Rumble in the Bronx (RWFs royal rumble)

Crash course

The Revolution (RWFs wrestlemania)

Back in Black

Neon Nights

Sole Survivor (RWFs survivor series)

Cell from hell

In The City

Shoot to Thrill

Something Like Human

Christmas In Hollywood

Championships

RWF championship

Heavyweight championship

Television championship

Shoot championship

RWF Tag team championship

RWF women's championship

Tournaments

King of the ring tournament

Tag team tournament

Women Wrestling Classic

Show:

Wednesday night anarchy

gm: benny wright

Commentators:

Manny lopez(heel)

Joe gibson(play by play)

men

andy davidson

alignment: heel

finisher: giants driver (powerbomb neckbreaker),bridging package powerbomb

dan "yellow ghost" raver

alignment: face

finisher: lucky 13, side suplex

tilo

alignment: heel

finisher:spinebuster, welcome to suburbia (spin out rock bottom)

mr pink

alignment: face

finisher: pink inside (gut check/sick kick combo),pink prize(pele kick)

tyler lens

alignment: face

finisher:surf and turf(avalanche brainbuster), hang ten(reverse 450 splash)

avenger

alignment: tweener

finisher: pheonixrana, calf killer

luke gacy

alignment:heel

finisher: 3 handed credenza,teardrop suplex

argo

alignment: heel

finishers: death twist (reverse brainbuster),star mangled banner(german superplex)

tony boom

alignment: tweener

finishers: butterfly piledriver, dragon suplex

sebastian daci

alignment: heel

Finishers:big boot, cannibalize (diving heel kick)

sanshe hamji

alignment: face

finishers: F5,diving knee strike

santiago banderas

alignment: heel

finishers: phoenix splash, leg drop bulldog

soda pop

alignment: face

finishers: orbitz (corkscrew moonsault) surge (leaping mushroom stomp)

Rafael Mercer

Alignment:heel

Finishers: ransom note (samoan driver),kidnapped (swinging reverse STO)

Kevin vone

Alignment: face

Finishers: fisherman ddt, koji klutch

Derrick carter

Alignment:heel

Finishers: lethal injection (sit-out last ride), mental breakdown (spinning crucifix toss)

"Cowboy" cory clove

Alignment: face

Finishers: cow herding (burning hammer), branding (pentagram choke)

alphonzo

Alignment: tweener

Finishers: smooth groove (calf kick), diner bomb (running powerbomb)

Stefano

Alignment: tweener

Finishers: cruiser (backbreaker) broadway live (avalanche death valley driver)

Matthew manson

Alignment: face

Finisher: clientele from hell (clothesline/superkick combo),powerbomb

Munroe Mac Eoghain

Alignment:heel

Finishers: headbutt, big splash

Dylan Riley

Alignment: face

Finishers: alligator spinebuster(pop-up spinebuster),aussiebomb(ricola bomb)

Sean shepard

Alignment: heel

Finishers: kingly powerbomb(argentine powerbomb),diving clothesline

Aaron o'reilly

Alignment: heel

Finishers: drive by kick, running knee lift

Mutiny

Alignment: tweener

Finishers: superplex, thunder bomb

Cordell Lewin

Alignment: heel

Finishers: elevated inverted ddt,cravate suplex

Gregory storms

Alignment: heel

Finishers: storm drain(crash landing release suplex), suplex backbreaker

Brian Cosmos

Alignment: face

Finishers: leaping tombstone piledriver, cosmic collapse (avalanche tombstone piledriver)

Sam Mason

Alignment: face

Finishers: superkick, step-up enziguri

Giant Duke

Alignment: face

Finishers: flapjack, diving splash

Eric Vestas

Alignment: face

Finishers: rum cannon(pumphandle half nelson driver), jack daniels (fallaway samoan drop)

Vinnie Q

alignment :heel

Finishers: chokeslam, death valley driver

Aries

Alignment: heel

Finishers: blockbuster, welcome to hell (electric chair facebuster)

Trey gibson

Alignment: heel

Finishers: backpack stunner, lawn dart

Jezza sams

Alignment: heel

Finishers: hurricane ddt (double rotation tornado ddt), dragon sleeper

Katsu Yamashita

Alignment: face

Finishers: codebreaker, double underhook piledriver

Alex black

Alignment: heel

Finishers: Leech (straightjacket crossface), knee drop brainbuster

Sirealist Morrow(submitted by )

Alignment: tweener

Finishers: the C4(sick kick), kinshasa

Chris wolf(submitted by sonicmeans speed)

Alignment: face

Finishers: wolf in sheep's clothing (inverted F5 to powerbomb),dirty deeds ddt,package piledriver

C.J Hawk(submitted by TheWayOfTheHawk)

Alignment: face

Finishers: twisted claw (calf crusher),low knee (running shoulder breaker),cloud 10 (shooting star press)

Dante dark (submitted by Vizard97)

Alignment: face

Finishers: devitt driver(bloody sunday),shooting star splash,vengeance driver(double underhook piledriver)

Destruction(submitted by vampiric storm)

Alignment: heel

Finishers: The Bite (Lifting arm triangle choke),A Cold Day in Hell (Brainbuster), Hellfire Driver (Argentine Piledriver)

Levi the great(submitted by theGREATlevi7)

Alignment: heel

Finishers: shining wizard,crossface

Freddy escobar(submitted by theDarkRyder)

Alignment: heel

Finishers: princes blade(springboard roundhouse kick), Execution (Rolling Cutter, sometimes while lifting the opponent) Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to the back of a bent over opponent's head)

King Caesar ( sumbitted by the darkryder)

alignment: tweener

finishers: Lion Bomb (Sitout double underhook apowerbomb), Crossface Chickenwing, Lion Driver 91' (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb, used rarely)

DJ Kingston ( sumbitted by the darkryder)

alignment: tweener

finishers: Astonishing Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash), Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer), Hang Time (Diving Somersault Leg Drop)

Dylan Torres ( sumbitted by theDarkRyder)

alignment: heel

finishers: Tornado (Spinning Side Slam), Ghetto Blaster (Spinning big boot), Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

women

Stacy green

Alignment: face

Finishers:green to the tee(handspring cutter), neverland driver (backslide driver)

Kris rhodes (no correlation to the rhodes family)

Alignment: heel

Finishers: rolling wheel kick, STO

Hope torres

Alignment: tweener

Finishers: butterfly ddt, avalanche side slam

Amy devish

Alignment: heel

Finishers: pumphandle drop,inverted ddt

Lacy grace

Alignment: heel

Finishers: gossip bomb(powerbomb backbreaker), bad girls go die (avalanche ddt)

Samantha bloodworth

Alignment: heel

Finishers: death of a queen (diving stomp), gogo driver(leg drop ddt)

Kayo

Alignment: face

Finishers: diving seated senton, fireman's carry ddt

Reyane baxton(submitted by Sami's Crow)

Alignment: heel

Finishers: Royal Decree (Fireman's carry gutbuster) battering ram, dethrone (superkick)

S.J. Steele(submitted by ThePyromaniacMaster)

Alignment: heel

Finishers: Poetic Justice (Springboard DDT), Head Of Steele (Brain Buster)

Natalia Rodriguez (submitted by theDarkRyder)

alignment: face

finishers: Flame Blast (Superkick), Fire Splash (Shooting Star Frog Splash), Lucha Destroyer (Front Flip DDT)

Teams:

Area fun

Members: mr pink and soda pop

Tag team finisher: party favor(monkey flip/codebreaker combo)

The greasers

Members: Alphonzo, Stefano

Tag team finisher: greased lightning(back suplex/clothesline)

Skill incorporated

Members: Brian cosmos, Sam mason

Tag team finisher: flapjack/superkick combo

Apocalypse 9

Members: Aries,Sam Gregory, Vinnie Q

Tag team finisher(s): (aries and sam)atomic drop/shining wizard,(aries and vinnie) argentine double stomp,(vinnie and sam) sky high elbow

End of the departed

Members: chris tilo and alex black

Tag team finisher: backbreaker double stomp

The bronze blood krew

Members: jezza sams and trey gibson

Tag team finisher: lawn dart/big boot combo

The Monarchy

members: Freddy Escobar, King Caeser, DJ Kngston,Dylan Torres

tag team finisher: Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer-can be done by any two members of the team), Royal Execution (Kingston,Torres, and Caesar set up for a triple powerbomb, and as the opponent goes down, Escobar applies a neckbreaker)

 **A/N and its finally done i will art the first show soon**


	2. RWF EP 1 PT 1

**Revolution by pennywise plays throughout the stadium**

"Welcome everyone to RWF Anarchy, my name is joe gibson and im with my broadcast partner manny lopez" says a bald heavily bearded caucasian man wearing sunglasses and a tux while pointing next to him a latino man with a soul patch and combed black hair wearing a suit

"Thats right joe and we have a great night of action tonight but before we get to that we have to see what our gm benny wright has to say"

 **AM Radio by Everclear starts playing**

A white plump man with a blonde shaven flat top wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a leather jacket starts walking down to the ring with a microphone and he got in the ring

" can you guys cut my music, thank you anyway i now joe already told you guys but welcome to RWF and we have a hype show today with the first match of the RWF Championship and World Heavyweight championship tournaments we will crown the shoot, television and women's champions and-"

 **Kashmir by led zeppelin starts playing**

A muscular mexican american man with a black faux hawk wearing a black tights with accents and a crown design on the back, a muscular african american man with a black crew cut and wearing mma shorts and glove, a hawaiian-african man with dark skin and a black afro wearing green tights with a fire design, and a bald, chubby mexican american man wearing a black muscle shirt and black sport shorts and the one with the faux hawk begins to talk

"Since you haven't introduced ourselves i am freddy escobar, this is king ceaser" he says putting his hand on the muscular african american "this is dj kingston" he says putting his hand on the skinny one" and finally we have dylan cortes and we are the monarchy" he says pointing to the chubby one "and benny you're probably thinking what are we doing out here well we want to be in the title pictur-

 **Bombshell by Bullet of Reason starts playing**

A lean caucasian man with brown shaved short hair and a goatee and was wearing red tights on pentagrams on the side, he was followed by a short but lean man with dyed teal slicked back hair and a long goatee wearing a shirt that says "apocalypse 9" on it with a clown face on it and black tights with the same clown face on the knees and black boots. He was also followed by a muscular caucasian man with a black mullet and a big beard wearing a black vest like tank top with the same design as the short guy, he also wore black tights and boots the one in the middle starts to talk" hello benny, monarchy i am aries the devil's right hand man and with me are my right hand men sam gregory" he says putting his hand on the short ones shoulder "and vinnie q, and we are apocalypse 9 and we want the gold so don't even think you guys can beat us" freddy then gets on the mic "don't make me laugh you can't beat us if all of us were injured" aries then get back on the mic "you guys aren't even a monarchy you're like dollar store versions of the four horseman" benny then suddenly yells "ENOUGH, if you guys want the gold so much then the main event will be aries vs. Freddy Escobar for the first match in the RWF Championship tournament, dylan torres will be in the no DQ fatal 4 way for the television championship and right now there will be a match, Vinnie Q and Sam Gregory vs. DJ Kingston and King Caesar to see which team will face skill inc. next week for a shot in the triple threat tag team title ladder match so good luck you'll need"

" **KHJ Los Angeles"**

 **AM radio starts playing**

Benny wright starts to walk away "man strong words from both sides and from benny making a big match announcement Aries vs. Freddy Escobar and adding Dylan Torres to the fatal 4 way noDQ match for the TV Championship, but now we have the tag match that we will get to after the commercial break

 **[commercial break]**

"Welcome back to RWF and the first match is about begin we got Apocalypse 9 facing off against the monarchy, Aries in the corner of apocalypse 9 and Freddy and Dylan in the corner of the monarchy now let's begin" joe says

In the ring Vinnie and Caesar are squaring up with vinnie shoving Caesar into the corner and vinnie beginning to chop Caesar but Caesar reverses after 4 chops and begins to chop vinnie

"Here we go Caeser and Vinnie going at it" Manny says meanwhile after a few chops Caesar brings Vinnie to his corner and tags in DJ and both of them do a double suplex to Vinnie

"Oh big maneuver there by the both of them" joe claims while DJ starts to forearm on the grounded Vinnie to the point the ref had to force DJ off him "DJ had to be pulled off Vinnie that's how bad he wants to hurt him" manny expressed and DJ went to go for the springboard 450 but before he could sam gregory cam in and elbowed him and german suplexed him off the apron to the floor "HOLY did you see that that couldn't of felt good!" joe screamed

Aries then picked DJ up and tossed him in the ring so Vinnie can hit him with a belly to belly slam and then tagging in sam then both of them hit dj with a back suplex/leg drop combo

"Vinnie and Sam now firmly in control" joe claims "yeah joe that german to the outside definitely did some damage to DJ" manny says while Sam is now kicking DJ in the corner and then tagging in Vinnie so vinnie starts chopping DJ's chest to the point DJ is seated in the corner so Vinnie starts stomping on him and sam tags himself in and starts stomping on him and then vinnie tags himself in and starts stomping and that repeats a few times

"Apocalypse 9 with shades of the new day" Manny claims and after the stomp barrage Sam rolls DJ out of the corner on the ground and tags vinnie in and climbs the turnbuckle while Vinnie stands in front and puts his hands up so sam can grab onto them and start balancing on Vinnie but Caesar starts distracting long enough for Dylan and Freddy to trip both of them causing sam to drive Vinnie's head to the ground "oh man the monarchy have just taken control like that and i don't think Vinnies alright someone should check on him!" Joe shouted

Meanwhile DJ has tagged in Caesar and set Vinnie up for a kingdom killer Caesar taunted a little before they hit it and covered Vinnie **1...2...3 *ding ding*** " and your winners King Caesar and DJ Kingston, The Monarchy"

 **Kashmir by led zeppelin starts playing**

"What a win by these two i didn't think these guys were going to win but if it wasn't for how vinnie fell when tripped they wouldn't have won" joe says while the rest of the monarchy are in the ring celebrating and sam helping vinnie up the ramp while aries yelling from afar

 ***cuts to backstage***

A skinny man with light brownish skin and short black hair,closely shaved and blonde highlights in the front of his hair, he was wearing a black hoodie with a green skull on the back and black pants with green flames on them burst through the doors of benny's office "what do you want levi i'm busy looking over applications" benny says while putting down a piece of paper "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" levi screams while smacking all the stuff of benny's desk "i want in the women's fatal 4 way for the title" levi says very angrily "last time i checked levi you aren't a female" benny says sarcastically "don't push me benny put me in the match or i'll destroy this place" levi says quietly but angrily "fine, but it's now a fatal 5 way elimination match, and its next so you might want to get ready now get the fuck out" benny says "good man" levi says while leaving

 ***cuts back to the announcer's booth***

"What a turn of events, levi the great is inserted into the women's title match which is up next don't miss out" joe announces


	3. update on some stuff

**okay so this an update on why its taking forever, changes to the titles and some finishers**

 **first im sorry the next part is taking forever but ive been busy with homework and another story (which is on my profile if anyone is interested) progress is being made though**

 **also some updat on titles, there is no longer a heavyweight championship and the shoot chamionship will be chenged to the harcore championship and the television championship will be changed to the global championship**

 **also some finisher updates, sebastion's big boot has been replaced with a flatliner called the downward spiral, rafeal mercer's ransom note is now called chemical kindness and kidnapped is now a firemans carry spinning cutter called despair disease, cordell lewin now uses a spring board leg drop instead of a cravate suplex, sam mason uses a diving codebreaker instead of a step up enziguri, katsu yamashita now uses the figure 8 instead of a double underhook piledriver**

 **now thats it and i will see you soon (hopefully)**


	4. RWF EP 1 PT 2

"Welcome back to RWF and the women's title fatal 5 way is about to start so let's take it to our ring announcer, Chris Han"

A south korean man with spikey platinum blonde hair was standing in the ring wearing a black tuxedo "the following contest is a fatal 5 way elimination match and it is for the RWF Women's Championship" chris announced

 **Can't Stop Me by Alan Gold**

An african american women with a light skin tone and long brown and black hair that reaches to her upper back starts walking to the ring starting to shout at the fans about how great she is. She was wearing purple wrestling leggings a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, blue and purple wrestling boots, and purple wrestling gloves.

"Making her way to the ring from Louisville, Kentucky weighing in at 169 lbs she is the realist S.J Steele" chris announced boldly

"Now this woman has a bad attitude thinking she's the best thing ever and saying and i quote '#SJmatters' and that does not make sense" joe says

"Would you can it joe if you want to survive in this business you need a bad attitude and that is what she has utilized" manny says to joe as SJ gets in the ring still yelling at the fans

 **Glad You Came by We Came As Romans**

A slim caucasian woman with long blonde hair tied in a braided was on the ramp skipping down to the ring, she was wearing a green wrestling top and green wrestling tights with pink hearts down the sides and black boots

"And her opponent from Las Vegas. Nevada, weighing 130 lbs Stacy Green"

"Talk about talent stacy green is one of the best in the ring" joe cheered

"Well she might be the best but i'm betting on it now someday the pressure of this business is gonna hit her like a truck i promise you that" manny bet as stacy pulls herself in the ring over the top rope

 **Prom Queen by Lil Wayne**

An african american women with dark skin, an hourglass figure and thick, long black hair that reaches the middle of her back was walking down the ramp with a microphone

"Who is your queen!" she yells into the mic before throwing it and making her way down . She was wearing a white cropped tank top, baggy denim jeans and military styled work boots "making her way to the ring from Toledo,Ohio weighing 135 lbs she is the Queen Reayne Baxton" chris announces

"Talk about bad attitude Reayne couldn't have a worse attitude talking about how she is a queen yet she doesn't have any gear" joe complains

"Who cares about gear, gear doesn't make a wrestler, skill makes a wrestler" manny says to joe while Reayne gets in the ring and starts to bad mouth chris

 **I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

A mexican american women with dyed red hair and a lean and petite build was running down the ramp, she was wearing green tights with a flame design and a green top, she was also wearing a red hoodie and aviator glasses with red tinted lens.

"And making her way to the ring, weighing 120 lbs from El Paso, Texas Natalia 'El Chica Fuego" Rodriguez" Chris announced as Natalia jumps over the ropes sin cara style

"Now this is a woman who embodies the american spirit" Joe said

"Who cares about all that if you want to make it in this industry you have to take nothing from no one" manny replied

 **War by Linkin Park**

"And finally from Los Angeles, California weighing 111 lbs, Levi the Great" chris announced as levi ran to the ring and once he got in he instantly gets hit with a superkick by Natalia

"Oh shit Levi hit with the flame blast right out of the gate" joe exclaimed as both the bell rang and natalia pinned levi

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"Levi the great has been eliminated" chris announced

"Wow and levi is out immediately" manny said

And with that Natalia and SJ Steele locked up while Reayne was kicking stacy in the corner

"Here we go and now we got some fights going on" joe said as SJ Steele goes to hit a brainbuster on natalia but Natalia reverses into a snapmare driver

"Wow what a reversal" Manny exclaims as Reayne puts stacy on the top rope and hits her with a superplex

"Superplex from reayne and that might be it for stacy" joe said "don't be an idiot the match just started" manny replied as Natalia goes to hit Sj with the flame blast but Sj ducks and hits Natalia with a roaring elbow while Stacy hits Reayne with a handspring enzuigiri after Reayne irish whipped her into the ropes and then Stacy and Sj just stare each other down and then they start hitting each other with forearms until Stacy hooks Sj's arms and goes for a backslide driver but Sj flips out of it and hit her with a bicycle kick which makes Stacy turn around but Stacy then turns around and hits Sj with a roaring elbow than the two start trading roaring elbow

"Sj Steele with one hell of a reversal of the Neverland Driver and now they are going at each other with the roaring elbows" Joe exclaims as Sj reverses a roaring elbow and hits Stacy with a brainbuster

"Sj Steele with the Head of Steele it's over" Manny exclaims as Sj covers Stacy

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"Stacy Green has been eliminated" Chris Announced as Sj turns into a flame blast by Natalia which makes her turn around into a Superkick by Reayne Baxton

"Flame Blast followed by the Dethrone on SJ" Joe Exclaims as Reayne covers SJ

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"SJ Steele has been eliminated" Chris announced as Natalia and Reayne stared each other down and then they locked up and started to hit each other with punches, then Natalie goes to hit Reayne with the flame blast but she ducks and goes to hit her with dethrone but Natalie ducks and hits her with a ddt l, she then picks Reayne up and goes to hit her with a springboard tornado ddt but Reayne reverses it with a northern lights suplex and covers her

 **1**

 **2**

And natalia kicks out at two so Reayne picks her up and goes to hit her with a fireman's carry gutbuster but Natalia reverses it with a flip ddt and covers her

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Ding ding ding l**

"here is your winner and new RWF Women's champion Natalia Rodriguez" chris announces as Natalia is given a red and purple belt that has an image of a women holding a title and the word "women's" above and the word "championship" at the bottom l, natalia holds the belt and raises it in the air in celebration, just to turn around into a dethrone cutesy of Reayne Baxton

"oh what the he'll she lost why is she attacking the champion"joe exclaimed

"it's called leaving a message joe that's what it's about" manny replied

 ***cuts to backstage***

Benny sits in is office writing paperwork when Aries barges in the office "Aries what do you want I'm busy" benny says

"don't play games you know damn well my boys were screwed" Aries says

"listen they lost and you better leave or I will forcebly forfeit from the main event and give freddy the win" Benny says as Aries mumbles something from under his breath and leaves

 **Cuts back to the commentator's desk**

"Looks like Aries isn't happy his boys didn't get the job done" manny says

"Well we'll have to worry about that later because the global championship fatal 4 way is next" joe responed


	5. RWF EP 1 PT 3

"The following contest is a fatal 4-way match and it is for the RWF Global Championship" Chris announced while standing in the middle of the ring

 **Money by Mystery Skulls**

A caucasian man with short brown hair and a five 0'clock shadow was strutting down to the ring. He was wearing golden tights and black boots with thick gold tassels on them, a black glove with a long gold tassel on it, he was also wearing a black bubble vest with gold buttons, a t-shirt with kiss marks on it and the words "Pop Prince B****" on it and a gold fedora with a silver strap on it

"Introducing first from Daytona Beach, Florida weighing 187 lbs the popstar Cordell Lewin" Chris announced as Cordell got in the ring and took off the vest, shirt, and fedora

"Now this guy is one of the cockiest son of a bitch I've ever seen" joe complained

"Oh get over it joe we, he's about to back up everything he's said," manny said in reply

Cordell suddenly took the microphone from Chris

"Now settle down children, settle down cause Cordell is going to tell you a story. When I was a kid, I was bullied for 1. Being small and 2. Being gay and it's funny since I'm the one who has toured around the country wrestling and singing in small local indy feds, and the first night I'm in a bigger pond I'm given a title shot while all the people who called me a 6 letter word that starts with f, are sitting in their fast food jobs, making half decent food for disgusting human beings and living in a studio apartment on the same floor as some rednecks who are constantly playing hick hop full blast an-"

 **Tragedy at Chateau Cepage by Mikz Toya**

A Japanese man with tan skin and spiky black hair and a black scruffy short beard was walking down the ramp. He was wearing black and purple trunks, a black knee brace on his left knee and black boots, he was also wearing a black leather jacket and a black t-shirt with a purple logo that depicts a skull getting shattered from a heavy blow

"And his opponent from Tokyo, Japan weighing 190 lbs Katsu Yamashita" Chris announced with a new microphone.

"Finally someone came to shut him up" joe exclaimed

"Joe why don't you leave since you have no respect for Cordell" manny replies. Cordell goes to say something but katsu slaps the microphone out of his hand and mouths to him "let the others make their entrance"

 **Vodka by Korpiklanni**

A fat caucasian man with shaved brown hair and a country moustache and a goatee was coming down to the ring, he was wearing a black singlet with an American heart wrapped in barbed wire on it and black boots "and making his way to the ring from Dallas, Texas, weighing 240 lbs, Eric Vestas" Chris announced as eric steps in the ring and backflips in the center

"Now this guy is my favorite, because not only is he big but he's agile" joe says

"How can he be agile when he looks like 5 midgets in a morphsuit" manny replied

 **Smell Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana**

A huge wall of pyro erupts as Dylan Torres makes his way to the ring holding a barbed wire bat "and making his way to the ring weighing 265 lbs from Detroit, Michigan Dylan Torres" chris announced as Dylan enters the ring and just as he enters Cordell hits Eric with the microphone and starts to batter him with it.

 **DING DING DING**

"And the match is officially on" manny exclaimed as Cordell continues to pummel Eric while Dylan and Katsu trade punches and kicks, after about 10 seconds of trading strikes Dylan back elbows katsu in the gut and hits him in the back with the barbed wire bat

"Oh holy shit and Katsu might be out of it already" joe exclaimed while Eric is finally able to get Cordell off of him and hit him with a hurricanrana

"How in the world can someone that big do something like that" manny complained while Eric goes and hits Cordell with a standing moonsault while Katsu catches Dylan with a springboard knee strike which made him stagger so Katsu went to hit him with a springboard forearm but Dylan caught him with a powerslam while Eric goes to hit Cordell with a Clothesline but Dylan interrupted with a clothesline of his own on Eric and then Cordell and Dylan start to team up on Eric, Cordell puts Eric in position for a elevated inverted ddt and Dylan hits Eric in the gut with the barbed wire bat before Cordell hits the elevate inverted ddt. Katsu then dropkicks Dylan out of the ring and starts to kick at Cordell's legs before hitting him with a rolling savate and covers him

 **1**

 **2**

And Cordell kicks out at 2

"and Cordell stays in it and the match keeps going" joe exclaims as Dylan and Eric brawl on the outside and Katsu and Cordell trade kicks, soon after cordell throws katsu out of the ring and goes to hit a suicide dive but instead rolls under the ring and hits katsu with an elbow smash, he then goes around and hits Eric with a superkick and Dylan extends his hand for a handshake but Cordell kicks him in the privates and screams "my boyfriends bigger than you" at him before going back in the ring just to get hit with a codebreaker by Katsu but before he could cover Cordell dylan runs back to the ring and tosses Katsu out before covering Cordell himself

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **DING DING DING**

"Here is your winner and new RWF Global Champion Dylan Torres" Chris announced as Dylan was holding a purple and red championship with a globe on it and celebrating but he ends up turning around into a code breaker by Katsu who himself gets turned around into a snap inverted ddt by Cordell and he lifts up the global championship before putting it over Dylan's face and walking over to the crowd and jumping into the arms of a muscular man with long thick brown hair and wearing a brown suit. And then both just walk away in the crowd

"Wow what a match and it ends with Cordell making a statement in the end and riding off in the sunset" Manny says

"He might of lost the match but we all know who the winner is later on if you know what i'm talking about, but anyway we have the hardcore championship match next" joe says

 ***Cuts to commercial***

 ***back from commercial***

"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match and is set for one fall, and it is for the RWF Hardcore Championship"

 **Take whats mine by Xen Nightz**

A slim caucasian man with short brown hair with long bangs on the left side of his head and a stubble and mutton chops. He was wearing blue, black and silver tights and black boots, he was also wearing a blue jacket with silver sleeves and round sunglasses

"Introducing first, from the Bronx, New York weighing 205 lbs, Aaron O'Reilly" chris announced as Aaran gets in the ring

"Now this guy is one of the biggest narcissists since Lex Luger" joe said

"Oh can it joe you're just jealous that he is more successful than you" manny replied

 **Paradise by Nick Matev**

A fat caucasian man with a brown mullet and a big moustache starts making his way to the ring, he was wearing black tights and black boots. He was also wearing a shirt that says "paradise driver" on it

"Making his way to the ring, from Columbia, South Carolina Weighing 300 lbs Giant Duke" Chris announced as he got in the ring

"Now this man should be the champion, he is a true babyface" Joe said

"Why don't you stop being an ass kisser and call the match" Manny replied

 ***Ding Ding Ding***

Just as the match begun Aaron instantly went and started kicking Duke in the legs hard but duke went and hit Aaron with a strong chop taking him down and Duke went out of the ring and grabbed a kendo cane and re-entered the ring just to get hit with a single leg dropkick by Aaron and he takes the kendo cane and starts to hit him with the cane, he then hit him in the privates with the cane and goes to hit the running knee strike but Duke dodges it and goes to hit Aaron with a back suplex but Aaron flips out of it and lands on the apron and Aaron hit duke with a kick and goes to hit him with a springboard crossbody but Duke catches him and goes to hit a fallaway slam but aaron manages to land on his feet and goes to hit Duke with a dropkick but Duke dodges it and goes to hit Aaron with a big boot but Aaron dodges it and goes to hit Duke with the drive by kick but Duke dodges it and goes to hit him with a clothesline to the back but Aaron dodges and goes to hit Duke with a superkick but Duke catches it and goes to hit Aaron with a leg trapped spinebuster but Aaron reverse it with a hurricanrana and both of them just stare each other down, Aaron then rolls out of the ring grabs a trash can and a ladder and puts them in the ring, Aaron the goes to the top rope but Duke punches him and hits an avalanche samoan drop on the ladder and goes for the cover

 **1**

 **2**

And Aaron kicks out right at 2. Duke responds by hitting Aaron with the garbage can and hits spinebuster on the trash can And covers Aaron again

 **1**

 **2**

And Aaron kicks out just before 3. Duke then goes to hit Aaron with a flapjack but aaron flips out of it, pulls brass knuckles out of his tights and starts to punch duke hard in the face, he than grabs the garbage can and hits duke with it, Aaron then sets up the ladder, goes up the ladder and hits a diving knee drop right on Duke's head and covers Duke

 **1**

 **2**

And Duke kicks out at 2. Aaron then put duke on one knee throws a chair at Dukes head for duke to catch it and goes to hit Duke with a drive by kick but duke pushes the chair in Aaron's face causing him to start bleeding, Aaron then rolls out of the ring to compose himself but Duke then gave chase and ended up hitting Aaron with a clothesline to the back and drags Aaron to the ramp and goes to chokeslam him off the ramp but Aaron reverses it with a ddt off the ramp laying both out, Aaron then put his arm on Duke's chest to cover him

 **1**

 **2**

And duke kicks out just before 3, Aaron and Duke slowly gets back to their feet and Aaron leans against the stage, Duke ten runs at Aaron to crush him between the stage and himself but Aaron dodges and hits Duke with the Knee lift laying duke out cold and Aaron covers him

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 ***Ding Ding DIng***

"And here is your winner and new RWF Harcore Champion Aaron O'Reily" Chris Announces as Aaron lays on the stage holding a purple and red belt with barbed wire on it to his chest.

"I've got to say manny, Aaron backed up everything he says about himself" joe says

"I told you so, but don't go away as The End of the Departed face off Against the Greasers next" manny announces

 ***Cuts to commercial***


	6. RWF EP 1 PT 4

"The following contest is a tag team match and it is set for one fall, the winner will go on to the tag team triple threat ladder match at Rumble in the Bronx"

 **Imagine by A Perfect Circle**

Out comes two caucasian men Tilo had medium length black hair with a red stripe on it and a beard, he was wearing black tights with a red stripe along the left leg and black boots, he was also wearing a trench coat and a black face cover, Alex had medium length dyed blonde hair and a brown goatee and 3 studs on his chin he was wearing black and red trunks and black and red boots, he was also wearing an unbuttoned flannel vest and black face cover

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 486 lbs the team of Chris TIlo and Alex Black, The End of the Departed" chris announced as Alex and Chris get in the ring and take off their jackets and face covers

"Here we have some of the coldest motherfuckers around" Joe says

"Oh can the criticism Joe, if it works don't fix it" Manny replies

 **Stand By Me** **by Ben E. King**

Out comes a caucasian man (Alphonzo) and a half caucasian half latino man (Stefano), Fonzie had a black mullet and a black beard, he was wearing a white tank top, black pants and black boots, Stefano had a light brown mullet with a hair line and a chin strap, he was wearing a slightly smaller tank top, black jeans and black boots.

"And making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 440 lbs,the team of Alphonzo and Stefano, the Greasers" as Stefano and Alphonzo got in the ring

"Now these guys aren't much better but atleast it's an improvement" joe said

"Joe i swear you are on of the dumbest people in here" manny replied

 ***DING DING DING***

And Chris and Alphonzo start off with a lock up, and chris puts Alphonzo in a headlock but Alphonzo then irish whipped him off the ropes in return,but Chris would catch him with a shoulder block, Chris then goes for a splash but Alphonzo dodges it and suplexes Chris, and then transitions the suplex into another suplex but Chris blocks it and delivers a suplex of his own and tags Alex in, Alex instantly starts to hit Alphonzo with kicks to the gut and finishing off the combo with a high kick to the head and goes to hit him with a body slam but Alphonzo reverses it into a ddt, Alphonzo then tags in Stefano and stefano starts to hit Alex with multiple back suplexes until Alex flips out of a fifth one and hits a scoop slam into a punch, Alex then taunts to the crowd but gets caught with a stiff lariat to the back of the head from Stefano, Stefano then goes and puts Alex in a Back suplex position and Alphonzo runs in and bounces off the rope but Chris low bridges causing Alphonzo to fall out the ring, meanwhile chris flips out of the back suplex and irish whips Stefano into the ropes and hits him with a sling blade Alex then tags in chris and Alex puts Stefano on his knee and Chris jumps from the top rope and stomps on him, Chris then covers Stefano

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 ***DING DING DING***

And Chris and Alex stand in the middle of the ring and raise each other's hand, but then the lights go out, and when the lights come back, a muscular man with short brown and bright red eyes, wearing black trunks with gold designs on the side and black and gold boots and kick pads, and he was surrounded by 3 hooded figures, Chris and Alex look into his eyes for two seconds before leaving the ring, leaving the knocked out Stefano in the ring,

"Wait a minute, that, that's Ben Jones formerly know as Destruction" Joe yells

Ben then goes to lock in an elevated triangle choke on stefano

 **Immortals by Fall Out Boy**

And outcomes 3 men, the one in the middle was slightly tanned, scarred muscular and had a scarred but handsome with brown hair, he was wearing an old shield tinted dark red, the man to his left was samoan,tall and muscular, short black hair, he was wearing a sleeveless black and red riot vest, shield pants and boots,MMA gloves, the man to the right was tan skinned and slightly muscular, long black hair, short facial hair,he was wearing red and black tights and a red tactical vest

"Are you kidding me, it's The Renegades, i would've expected them to debut after the rumble but here they are, Furno Moxley in the center, raptor Reigns to the left and Innovater to the right" Joe yelled

All three men enter the ring and have a staredown with Ben and the three hooded figures, long enough for Alphonzo and Stefano to escape, the lights go out again and when they come back ben and the hooded figures are gone

"Wow what a confrontation, not only are The End of the Departed moving on but Ben jones and The Renegades debut, but stay tuned for our main event of Freddy Escobar vs Aries up next" Joe says

 ***cuts to commercial***

 ***back from commercial***

"The following contest is set for one fall and is a quarter finals match in the RWF Championship Tournament"

 **Dark Horse by Andrew Baena**

And aries comes out on the stage putting his arms up in a cross like pose

"And making his way to the ring, from Montgomery, Alabama, weighing 190 lbs Aries" Chris announced as Aries got in the ring and mimicked praying before doing the cross pose again and then sitting on the turnbuckle and doing a baphomet like pose before the lights darken

 **POWER by Kanye West**

And Freddy Escobar comes out wearing a crown and a black long sleeved long coat and holding a scepter, he spreads his arms and looks to the sky

"Making his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 225 lbs Freddy Escobar" Chris announced as Freddy entered the ring and was standing on the turnbuckle and spreading his arms and then rest on the turnbuckle

 ***ding ding ding***

And the match begins Freddy goes to run at Aries (who is still sitting on the turnbuckle) but gets hit with a boot and Aries goes for a Blockbuster early on but freddy dodges it and hits Aries with a big boot,Freddy then runs against the ropes and goes to hit Aries with a clothesline but Aries drops to the floor before the clothesline connects and pops right back up and hits Freddy with a Enzuigiri making Freddy go to one knee, Aries the bounces off the ropes and goes for a shining wizard but Freddy blocks it and hits Aries with a ddt, freddy then taunts to the crowd but get hit with a rolling savate when he turns to face Aries, Aries then puts Freddy in an electric chair position but Freddy punches Aries to get out of it and Freddy goes to hit a springboard roundhouse kick but Aries dodges it and hits Freddy with a shining wizard, Aries then picks Freddy up and drops him with a reverse tombstone and goes for the cover

 **1**

 **2**

And Freddy kicks out at two, Aries in response goes and starts to punche Freddy as hard as he can and covers him again

 **1**

 **2**

 **Th**

And Freddy kicks out just before 3 Aries then picks him up in an electric chair but Freddy punches himself out and goes to hit a springboard Roundhouse but Aries catches him in an electric chair but Freddy punches himself out again and rolls Aries

 **1**

 **2**

And aries kicks out at two, Freddy the picks him up and goes to powerbomb him but Aries reverses and hurricanranas him so he's in between the top and middle rope, Aries then 619s Freddy and goes to hit a Blockbuster but Freddy catches him in a gutwrench suplex, Freddy then waits for Aries to get up then hits him with a Springboard Roundhouse and covers him

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 ***Ding Ding Ding**

"Here is your winner Freddy Escobar" Chris announced as Freddy celebrates with the rest of The Monarchy while Aries rolls under the ring

"And there we are Freddy is moving on and is one step closer to the title" Manny says

"Well, that is all for RWF tonight and until next week, have a good night"


	7. Rwf update and dark match

**A/N i usually don't like making author's notes but it's necessary so lets begin with sorry yet again for taking forever to update but school started again and i also have 2 other projects that i have been working on if you want any details on those projects please message me, so about the dark match well this will be my way to continue getting matches out while the episode is still in the works and also to bring in new wrestlers and see if their popular and if they are i will move them up to be on the full episodes, and finally please review they drive me to write literally, anyway on to the match**

"The following contest is set for one fall"

 **New Rules(remix) by CFO$**

A caucasian man with blonde spiky hair was coming down to the ring, he was wearing some sort of lion armour type suit. He was walking down to the ring very slowly

"Making his way to the ring from Osaka, Japan weighing in at 325 lbs,he is the psychotic Ryan Lewis" Chris announced as he made his way to the ring

" here we go we have ryan lewis one of the members of Ben Jones Coven and the mysterious lewis family, he was one of the hooded figure that was with Jones when he attacked stefano last week" Joe said

 **Wildfire by Jubyphonic**

A tan asian man with a black fauxhawk with blue tips comes down to the ring, he was wearing pastel pink and purple trunks with pastel pink boots

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California weighing in at 205 lbs Dave Shel" chris announced as Dave jumps in the ring and dabs

 ***ding ding ding***

And ryan comes right out of the gate attacking dave with a clothesline and stomping on him when he was down he then turns away to scream at the fans but when he turns back he gets chopped hard in the chest by dave a few times and the last one makes him turn around and save locks him in a full nelson and barely was able to perform a full nelson suplex with the bridge

 **1….**

And ryan kicks out easily and gets back up and dave tries to chop him again but he catches the arm and puts dave on his shoulders and hits him with a samoan drop and picks him up and goes to hit him with a steiner screwdriver but Dave reverses it into a rolling cutter and gets up and goes to the top rope and waits for ryan to sit up before going to dropkick him but ryan gets out of the way, Dave then tries to run at Ryan but Ryan throws him up and catches him with a powerslam and covers him

 **1….2….3**

 ***Ding ding ding***

 **New rules(remix) by cfo$**

"here is your winner Ryan Lewis"


End file.
